


Together

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Established rlship short dribbles [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Mild Smut, No Drama just love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Ian and Mickey are happily married.That's it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> He he he heee shortest thing I've ever written. But I think this fits fic number 80. (Whaaaaat???!!!)
> 
> Enjoy....

       Mickey walks into their two bedroom apartment and bangs the door closed feeling mentally exhausted. He takes off his jacket and hangs it on the back of the couch before toeing off his shoes. He just got promoted to manager at the club he's been at for almost three years now and the job fucking sucks.

The staff are a bunch of whiny fucks and Mickey had had to restrain himself from punching anyone. He makes fun of his husband's office job but he would give anything to sit behind desk right now. 

Mickey walks into the kitchen and finds his dinner is ready and carefully covered with foil. He smiles to himself. "Ian?" He calls. 

"In here!" He gets a reply from their bedroom.

Mickey uncovers the food and takes a few bites then grabs a beer from the fridge before walking towards their bedroom. He walks in and finds Ian with his glasses on going through some papers. He uncaps the bottle with his teeth and takes a big gulp. 

"I told you to stop stop doing that." Ian chastises him and Mickey rolls his eyes. "Keep rolling those eyes, I'm not the one who's gonna have to go to the dentist. How was work?" He asks finally looking up. 

"Being the boss fucking sucks." Mickey complains undressing without putting the beer down. 

Ian shakes his head. "You're not the boss, you're second in command." 

"Same fucking difference. It's not like he's ever there anyway." 

"Sorry babe. You'll get used to it. Kiss?" Mickey walks towards him and presses their lips together. 

He's about to pull back but Ian grabs the back of the neck and deepens it.

Mickey groans. "Need ta shower." Ian hums in reply and pecks him one last time. 

                        **____________**

 

Mickey smiles feeling fresh as he walks out of their adjoined bathroom. He drops his towel and gets in bed next to Ian who still isn't done with his work thing. 

"I'm horny." Mickey states, matter of fact. 

Ian snorts. "I have to finish reading through this shit babe." 

Mickey huffs. "How about..." He uncovers Ian and straddles him, dragging down his sweats. "You just sit there and let me do all the work?" 

Ian takes off his glasses and looks at his husband. "Really Mick?" He asks even as he lifts his hips so Mickey can undress him easily.

Mickey looks at him, very serious. "Fuck yes, really." 

Ian puts his glasses back on and continues to read. "Okay."

Mickey smirks to himself as he palms his husband to full hardness. He moves forward, steadying himself with the headboard and sits on Ian's dick. 

Ian makes a noise at the back of his throat. "Can't believe you already prepped you sex addict. That what you were doing in there?" 

"Shhhh..." Mickey says with a finger on Ian's lips as he starts to rotate his hips. "You're working, remember?" 

Ian chuckles and hisses then let's out a loud, "Fuck Mick. How do you expect me to keep... _shit_...when you're doing that?" Mickey shrugs and lifts himself up before dropping back down. "Fuck youuuuu."

"Yep. That's the idea." Mickey moans when Ian thrusts up into him grazing his prostate. 

Ian groans and takes off his glasses, placing them on the night stand together with his papers. He grabs Mickey's waist and switches their positions effortlessly so that's he's on top. Mickey yelps which turns into a moan when Ian immediately starts moving hard inside him. 

"Fine," Ian grunts. "Fifteen minutes."

Mickey smiles up at him, pleased. "Okay." 

Ian burries his face in Mickey's neck and moans. "You're so bad." 

**____________**

 

_Following morning._

"Do you need me to pass by the club? Help you out a little bit?" Ian offers during breakfast.

"What about work?" 

"Today is Friday, I don't want you to be overwhelmed. I can work half day."

Mickey smiles at his husband gratefully. "You sure that's okay?" 

"Of course." Ian gets up and kisses Mickey on the forehead before dropping their dirty dishes in the sink. "Let's go, we're going to be late." 

"I love you." Mickey tells him as he locks the door. 

Ian crowds him and kisses him, softly, gently, lovingly. And Mickey doesn't even need to hear it because he feels it in that kiss. But it doesn't mean he minds.

"I know. I love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it.  
> That's the end.  
> Asante Sana for reading!!!!  
> ❤❤♥♥♥


End file.
